3msc (3 metros sobre el cielo)
by hina-chan600
Summary: Ella es una chica de clase media-alta que esta educada en la bondad,en la inocencia y en las normas.Él es un chico rebelde,impulsivo,aficionado al riesgo y al peligro,metido en un sin fin de peleas y carreras ilegales. esta es la historia de dos jovenes que pertenecen a mundos opuesto.
1. Chapter 1

esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic haci que no sean duros ONEAGI¡

-Sakura-personajes hablando

**-Sakura -**pensamiento de personajes

resumen:Ella es una chica de clase media-alta que esta educada en la bondad,en la inocencia y en las normas.Él es un chico rebelde,impulsivo,aficionado al riesgo y al peligro,metido en un sin fin de peleas y carreras ilegales.

esta es la historia de dos jovenes que pertenecen a mundos la crónica de una relación improbable,casi imposible,pero inevitable,que terminara arrastrándo a la frenetica pareja a un frenetico viaje iniclático en donde juntos descubriran el primer amor.

capitulo 1:

-**el día pasa,pasa que estas de pie en algun lado, y te das cuenta de que no quieres ser ninguno de los que estan a tu alrededor, no quieres ser el puto al quien le a rebentado la cara-**

-es un honor su señoria,aqui como ven tengo 15 puntos de sutura aquí y aquí 25 por culpa...

-**ni tampoco tu padre,y tu hermano,y nadie de tu puta familia (voltendo la cara para ver a su hermano y padre) **

-pongase de pie acusado-dijo la juez-este tribunal declara al señor Sasuke Uchiha

**-es de jueza**

-culpable de un delito de agresion,se le condena a 18 meses de carcél, pena que sera multada con 6,000 dolares al tener antesedentes penales

-**ni siquiera quieres ser tu**

-se termina la sesión-dijo la jueza golpeando su famoso martillo en la mesa haciendo que todos se retiren de la sala

-**solo quieres salir corriendo **

-a paratir de ahora debes tener cuidado de los incidentes y mas con casos tan violentos como estes-decia el abogado del pelinegro-por que te la juegas para ir a la cárcel

-sasuke esta escuchando-decia fugaku (**x si acaso le cambien de actitud a varios de los personajes de la serie haci que no me odien por que a fugaku lo puse mas idiota y a hanabi le aumente la edad acá ella tiene 14 y sasuke,hinata,etc..16)**

-por que no a venido mamá-dijo sasuke

-porque esta de viaje,sasuke-dijo el padre del pelinegro (**si supira lo que hace su mujer en sus ''viajes'', pero se los voy a contar en otro momento)**

-no me llames sasuke,joder-dijo el para después salir de alli

**-salir con toda hostia del sitio en el que estas**-pensando esto el rapidamente se subio a su moto

(**haci es la moto de sasuke vean la en esta pagina:**

** 893-MPE4717425133_)**

mientras tanto en otro sitio en la ciudad se encontraba una pelinegra con ojos perlados cambiandose para irse a su escuela

(**haci es su uniforme para que se la imaginen: **

**. )**

-listo-dijo ella terminado de cambiarse e maquillarse **(haci mas o menos se maquillo: )**-solo un poco de colina y ya

-Hinata apurate que se hace tarde y vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa otra vez¡-grito hanabi que iva vestida igual que hinata solo que ella tenia una cola alta.

-ya voy,ya voy-dijo ella saliendo y subiendose al carro-no te pudes esperar hanabi, hola hitsugaya-kun-dijo ella

-buenos días hinata-san,hanabi-san-dijo

-buenos días-dijo hanabi y ante esas palabras hitsugaya arranco el carro que iva destino a la escuela

**mientras tanto con sasuke**

el seguia manejando mientras pensaba,en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo y tuvo que detener la moto , volteo su cara vio a una chica pelinegra con ojos perlados sacando su cabeza por la ventana del carro que estaba 3 carros delante de él

-Fea¡-en ese momento silvo y la chica volteo le empezo a ver con curiosidad, eso le divirtio al chico y siguio-si tu¡-en ese momento la chica metio la cabeza dentro del carro y se sento tranquila con una mano sobre el ventanal o como se llame la cochinada donde sale la ventana en el carro , pero él no se quedo tranquilo con eso y de adelanto hasta el carro a la altura del ventana de la chica

-fea-en ese momento que dijo eso le agarro la mano, ella saco su mamo rapidamente pero no pudo decirle nada porque el carro estaba ya avanzando y por la ventana saco su brazo sacandole el dedo medio al chico.

**bueno con esto termino, un abrazo spicologico y no se olviden de comentar bye bye **


	2. Capítulo 2

**Holis, holis les apuesto mi tele a que saben leer**

**Bueno aquí regreso con el 2° capitulo de mi fic espero que les guste.**

**Con hina-chan**

Ella ya se había bajado del carro junto con su hermana y se habían despedido de hitsugaya, después de entrar a su salón ella se encontró con su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno **(lo siento pero no se me ocurrió otra persona que tenga que hacer pareja con Naruto, además no me gusta la pareja de ino con Naruto ó shion con Naruto, etc.)**

-hina-chan como estas-dijo Sakura

En ese momento entra la profesora, que era nada más ni nada menos que ANKO.

-Buenos días gusanos, tomen asiento-dijo ella sentándose en su silla delante de su pupitre (ni modo pz)

Los chicos seguían hablando y esto molesto a anko

-SILENCIO¡-ella grito

En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a una alumna que llegaba tarde, era nada más ni nada menos que ino Yamanaka.

-tarde, Yamanaka -dijo la pelinegra-espere hasta que termine la clase en la dirección.

Entonces ino cierra la puerta y la profesora sigue hablando

-cuadernos cerrados encima de la mesa AHORA-dijo ella

-Hina que me va a tocar a mí-susurro la peli chicle

- Asuna Yuuki, kagome higurashi,katsumi kanashiro y Ino Yamanaka, a cierto ella se ha quedado fuera, así que Sakura Haruno.-dijo- ¡rápido todas en una fila y traduzcan lo que les voy a escribir!.

-vamos esconde tu teléfono y ponlo en modo silencioso y ponlo en tu chompa que yo te envío un mensaje con la traducción-susurro la hyuga a la Haruno

-o.k -susurro la peli chicle

-im Leben gibt es zwei Straßen einem dunklen und hellen, Wohlstand für, dass Sie wissen, welchen Weg zu wählen.-escribia anko en la pizarra.

Mientras anko escribia en la pizarra hinata ya le habia enviado la traduccion de la palabra a Sakura. Sakura quien ya habia recibido el mensaje lo leyó rapidamente y de nuevo lo escondio evitando que la profesora la vea. Ya anko habia terminado de escribir y estaba que miraba a Sakura.

-Haruno tradusca la oracion-dijo ella sin dejar de verla fijamente.

-e-en la vida hay dos caminos uno oscuro y el de la luz, prosperidad, para eso hay que saber que camino escoger.-ella dijo mientras sonreía al final de la frase. -muy bien Haruno, muy bien, mucho va tener que estudiar para poder hacer esta traducción, móvil ahora-dijo anko estirando el brazo para recibir el móvil. Sakura suspiro en señal de derrota y le entrego lentamente el celular mientras miraba a Hinata y le decía en un susurro inaudible un Disculpa. Hinata la miraba con preocupación. Anko empezó a indagar en el celular y encontró el mensaje con la traducción empezó a marcar un número. De repente empezó a sonar una melodía en el salón Anko empezó a caminar hasta el sitio de Hinata.

-señorita hyuga, no me va a contestar el teléfono – y dicho esto extendió la mano para que le diera el celular. Hinata le dio el celular y anko miró a Sakura.

-Haruno siéntate-dijo haciendo a Sakura irse a sentarse

-muy bien sigamos

Al sentarse en su sitio que estaba atrás de Hinata, Sakura le dijo un disculpa pero Hinata le había dicho que no era culpa de ella.

-silencio¡-grito anko mirando a las dos chicas y así continuo la clase hasta el final de la escuela

** En otro lado ya a las 11:00 Pm**

Se podía ver a mucha gente en una calle bailando y bebiendo gritando barras para los motociclistas que estaban música sonaba demasiado fuerte y el sonido de los motores de las motos sonaba en todos lados

-vale, que haigan tenido sexo tú y sasuke algunas veces no significa que estén saliendo-dijo una chica peli café

-bueno eso que tiene que ver matsuri, además sus amigos mean dicho que él me ama

-ya y tú te crees que te puedes fiar de sus amigos, mira que pintas tienen Karin-dijo mirando a los chicos que se encontraban a unos metros

**Con Hinata**

La pequeña familia hyuga estaba que se preparaba para salir.

-cámbiate de corbata, esta te queda mejor-dijo la mamá de Hinata a hiashi –niñas ya están listas¡

-Ya vamos mamá-dijo hina mientras terminaba de pintarse los labio.

En ese momento entra hanabi utilizando un hermoso vestido verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo.

-así pintada cuantos años me hechas-dijo hanabi mientras se arreglaba el pelo

-bueno unos por lo menos 15-dijo hina para salir a encontrarse con sus padres

-pero solo me has aumentado un año hina¡-dijo hanabi para salir tras ella

**Con sasuke **

El ya había llegado a la fiesta en su moto Se bajo de ella y empezó a caminar directo donde estaban sus amigos

- S, amigo como has estado? Te quería pedir un favor, emprestadme 400 billetes amigo para pagar el repuesto de mi moto -dijo un rubio de ojos azules con piel bronceada

-no te preocupes por eso vale-dijo eso quitándose la chaqueta negra que tenía, ya estando enfrente de Karin y matsuri se la dio a Karin

-guárdamela-dijo sasuke con voz jodidamente sexi

El se acerco a un grupo y le grito a uno de ellos

-Tío te reto-dijo y los dos empezaron a caminar rápidamente hasta un puente que había hay cerca en el puente ellos habían puesto una barra para hacer flexiones

-MUY BIEN HAGAN SUS APUESTAS MUCHACHOS QUE YA VA COMENZAR LA COMPETENCIA-Dijo un chico con un megáfono

-ESTAN LISTOS, COMIENZEN¡-GRITO

-1,2,3,4,5,6-empezaron a gritar las personas mientras se seguían reuniendo mas y mas alrededor del puente.

** Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que les haiga gustado y no se olviden de los review, en el siguiente Cap. saldrá su reencuentro entre sasuke y hina y además también sabremos quién gano la competencia y en un futuro cercano si la tareas me dejan escribir, ya verán lo que pasa con Karin y su enrollo con sasuke. Un abrazo spicologico bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Holis les apuesto mi mesada del mes que cada vez que estornudan cierran los ojos

Bueno regreso con el 3° capitulo y les digo que hoy subí este capítulo porque no tengo clases WIIIIII ¡ n.n , este capítulo va ser corto así que no me hagan bullyng

Capitulo 3: ¿fiesta?

Con hina-chan

Ella y su hermana habían llegado a la fiesta habían sido invitadas. Hasta que Hinata hablo

-parece que estas buscando a alguien- dijo la peli azul

-y eso es lo que hago-dijo la peli castaña mientras miraba la habitación donde en encontraban bailando varios chicos bailando, entonces poso sus ojos en un chico pelinegro, que al parecer tenia la misma edad que hanabi-hay esta-dijo mientras bajaba las escalera rápida mente (si ellas estaban en el segundo piso y para que sepan la casa tenia piscina)

-hanabi¡-dijo Hinata mientras salía corriendo tras su hermana.-esperame,joder -pero ya era tarde Hanabi se encontraba a uno metro del chico

-Hola konohamaru-dijo ella

-hola hanabi¡ guau te ve hermosa-dijo el pelinegro mientras se sonrojaba

-en serio lo crees?-dijo ella

-claro, ven vamos que te invito algo de tomar, vale-dijo

-vale- dijo ella dejando sola a Hinata

Hinata al notar que su hermana se va ella da media vuelta y empieza a caminar in rumbo fijo

Con sasuke

Ellos seguían haciendo sus flexiones

-31,32,33,34…-seguían gritando los demás hasta que cayó el contrincante de sasuke

-y cayó pollo,! Gana S ¡-grito el chico con el megáfono

Con hina-chan

Ella estaba parada en la puerta para salir al patio hacia la piscina cuando sintió que le agarraban la cintura

-Kyaaaaaa¡-grito ella

-jajajajajajaja hubieses v-visto t-tu ca-cara jajaja- dijo que se secaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos mientras se reía

- no es gracioso Sakura-dijo Hinata mientras hacia un puchero con los brazos cruzados

-No te moleste Hinata, solo era una broma inofensiva-dijo la peli chicle

-está bien-dijo mientras suspiraba

-ya hina me voy porque he visto aún chico que esta mas bueno-dijo ella mientras le salía corazoncitos en los ojos

Bueno se que estuvo corto, pero va a ver 2° parte de este capitulo

No se olviden de comentar¡ un abrazo psicológico bye, bye


	4. Chapter 4:¿fiestas? 2 parte

Hola¡, les apuesto a mis hermana a que siempre que dicen que están aburridos sus mamás les dice que se pongan a limpiar su cuarto

Holis, Hoy vengo con la 2° parte del capítulo anterior

Capitulo 4: ¿fiesta? 2° parte

Al salir Sakura, Hinata decidió ir al balcón en después de 8 minutos aparece un chico y empieza a hablar

-Hola hina-dijo él

Ella no necesitaba voltear para saber quién es

-hola, Kiba-kun-dijo ella sin mirarle

-¿qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?-pregunto el chico

-llevo varios días buscando la razón para perdonarte y no la encuentro-dijo aún sin mirarle

-típico de las mujeres-dijo el suspirando al final

-ves por eso no te perdono siempre te quejas y no intentas nada para arreglarlo-dijo la chica mirándolo

-esta noche estas guapísima-dijo él ignorando lo que dijo

-esta noche?-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos y sonriendo

-siempre-dijo mientras sonreía

MIENTRAS TANTO ADENTRO DE LA CASA

Una chica hablaba con chico, tenían la misma edad de hina , ellos eran Tenten y shikamaru, ellos seguían conversando hasta que vino Temari

-Que pasa Temari?-pregunto Tenten

-Ten-chan vino tu hermano y unos amigos- dijo Temari para luego irse a bailar

-tienes hermanos?-pregunto shikamaru

-no, soy hija única

Dindondindondindondinondindon (lose estos efectos apestan)

En ese momento sonó el timbre, Temari va y abre la puerta para encontrarse con unos chicos que no conocía, pero nosotros SI eran gaara, Naruto , kankuro, sasori y nuestro querido sasuke

-HOLA¡-grito Naruto en ese momento aparece tenten

-Y cual de ustedes es mi hermano?-pregunto ella mirando seriamente a los chicos

-HERMANA¡- gritaron todos menos sasori, gaara y sasuke que estaba fumando

Gritando esto entraron corriendo todos execto nueva mente sasuke que al entrar caminando tiro el cigarro a hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Tenten Y Temari se les quedaron viendo.

Mientras tanto con los chicos que ya estaban en la sala empezaron a quitarle las cosas algunos chicos, a jalar a algunas chicas a bailar y meterse a la piscina

Sasuke estaba conversando con Naruto cuando vio en el balcón a la chica que había molestado cuando estaba que iba en su moto junto a otro chico con tatuajes en la cara en forma de triángulos. Vio que se alejaban y sonrió

Tal vez no será tan aburrida la fiesta – pensó él pelinegro

CON NARUTO

Él había ido a una de las habitaciones, y empezó a rebuscar en las cosas encontrándose dinero, cuando estaba revisando una cartera vio que la puerta se abría y vio entrar a una chica peli rosa. Él le hizo una seña para que se callara y cerrara la puerta.

Ella va hacia él y comienza a hablar

-ese es mi bolso

-qué?

-que ese es mi bolso-dijo ella-venia por él, pero ahora no puedo un imbécil se me ha adelantado

-jaja, toma, ten- dijo mientras le tiraba el bolso y seguir rebuscando en otros

-a ti no te ha dicho tu mamá que no se rebuscan en bolsos que no son tuyos- dijo ella mientras le miraba rebuscando otro bolso

-mi madre me dijo muchas cosas y nunca le hice caso, pero le puedo decir algo a la tuya-dijo Naruto

-así, ¿Qué?-dijo ella, en ese momento Naruto sacó algo de su bolsillo

-que no se puede andar con un billete de 50 dólares nada mas

Ella empezó a rebuscar en su bolso

-esa era mi paga de la semana

- era

-bueno pasare hambre por tu culpa-dijo ella dando media vuelta lista para irse

-espera, que te parece si te invito mañana a almorzar

Bueno eso fue, todo háganme alguna sugerencias y no se olviden de comentar, un abrazo psicológico bye bye (si mucho "hola soy Germán'' estoy viendo 3)


	5. Chapter 5: NA

primero darle las gracias a quienes estan leyendo el fic, segundo quiero pedirles disculpas pues voy a dejar de escribir una semanas pues estoy en examenes, y tengo que aprenderme cosas para mis expociciones y no quiero descuidar mis notas asi que voy a dejar de escribir, oneagi esperen unas semanas más y van encontrar unos capitulos más

-chan 600


	6. Chapter 6: capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5  
><strong>

**HOLISSSSSSSSSSS, les apueto toda mi colecció de 1D a que tienen una computadora**

**o.k regrese con un cap corto pero volvi como se los prometi y quisiera decirles que escribire nada más los sábados y los domingos y si es posible un viernes, es que estoy super mal y me duele todo el cuerpo ya que yo ayudo a mi madre y padre en casa mientras no estan y cuido a mis 4 hermanas y más la enfermedad que tengo no es muy buena que digamos mi estado ahora, pues mis venas se hinchan, me dan dolores en el pecho, fuertes dolores de cabeza y dolores en todo mi cuerpo tanto asi que no me puedo parar y me frustro mucho, pero al ecribir o leer un fanfic de alguna manera me relaja,bueno no les aburro y comienzen a leer**

-sshh, sabes que pasa, que cuando pago yo, me gusta elegir a mi acompañante-dijo la peli chicle con una sonrisa

En ese momento Sakura agarra a Naruto para quitarle su dinero, pasó un minuto de esfuerzo para Sakura y diversión para Naruto hasta que Sakura se rindió

-Devuélvemelo ahora ¡-chilló ella

-pero si te lo devuelvo con que crees que pagó la comida-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna mientras recibía un golpe de Sakura -¿Cuál es tu problema?

-mira ni yo me rio de los tuyos ni tú de los míos entendiste media neurona-dijo Sakura furiosa saliendo de la habitación, dejando a un Naruto desconcertado pues ninguna chica se negaba a salir con él y peor insultarle y dejarlo sin hablar

**CON HINATA**

Ella estaba que servía cerveza hasta que escucho una voz tras ella

-perdona?-pregunto ella mientras seguía sirviendo, pues no escuchaba con la música en tan alto volumen

-te decía que tu mamá te dijo que no tomaras-dijo él haciendo que la chica se volteara- no te acuerdas yo te acompañe hasta la escuela, bueno en verdad te escolte como gente importante

-así que eras tú el que gritaba estupideces

-no, no yo solo te dije una, fea ¡ -dijo él, la última palabra en su oído

Ella había dado media vuelta y estaba que se iba hasta que sasuke siguió hablando

-eso siempre funciona en personas como tú

-como yo?

-estiradillas, de esas creiditas..-no pudo terminar pues alguien había intervenido

-oye tu qué quieres-dijo el chico que daba las bebidas

-una coca cola, pues tengo que conducir-dijo estas últimas palabras mirando a la chica que estaba a su costado

-y tu Hinata quieres algo-dijo el chico de la barra

-no gracias yo ya me serví

-ya ves así un poco mas educadita te ves menos fea- dijo el sonriendo pero no duro mucho

-oye tu que tienes-dijo un chico castaño con tatuajes en la cara, que al decir esto le tiro la cerveza que llevaba en su vaso

Ante esto sasuke se molesto y le miro con ojos que ni el diablo aguanta

-jajajjajajajajaja-se reia el chico pues no se daba cuenta de las miradas de sasuke

Eso hizo enfurecer al pelinegro así que le tiro un puñete en el rostro, dejándolo tirado en el piso al Castaño

**bueno hasta ahi el cap. pues tengo que ver a mis hermanas que estan llorando, hasta mañana, un fuertisimo abrazo spicologico bye bye**


End file.
